Serenity: An Love Story
by WiseSilver
Summary: Love comes to us in a multitude of ways and we don't always see how the mistakes in our lives bring us to where we are today until years later. Shizune never guessed how a tiring day of classes could lead to the rest of her life. ShizunexOC.


**Hello and welcome back my Katawa Shoujo Fans!**

 **Wrote this lovely piece as a part of a prompt from the KS Fan Club FB group. This features an OC and takes place several years after the events of the game. The Route followed in the game is not specified but it was obviously not the Shizune route.**

 **This was not meant to be a seriously fic and I merely wanted to have fun. So enjoy!**

 **I do not own Katawa Shoujo, I am merely playing in the sandbox it created for shits and giggles.**

Serenity

* * *

Spring was a calm time of year, the wind barely brushed past her shoulder length hair as she made her way down the neighborhood street. It was neither bustling nor was it empty, grandmothers serenely watched commuters, business men ducked into alleyways to take short cuts home, women corralled the children for dinner.

Shizune ignored it all, her stride swift and confident as she went about her self appointed task. Pushing her backpack into a more comfortable position she entered the grocery store, a Seven-Eleven, one of the many same stores that now dotted the Japanese metropolitan scene.

Pulling out her phone she went over her list, her fingers tapping the metal casing of her flip phone as she pursued the aisles for her bi weekly grocery shop.

Shizune would admit later that it was probably, maybe, possibly her fault for taking her eyes, just for a second, from where she was going. Thus causing her to bump into what appeared to be an employee of the popular store. Her eyes snapped to his as she backed up, her fingers reflexively snapping out an apology. Though she already noted that his lips were moving, obviously voicing an apology of his own.

However his next actions caused her eyebrows to jump...

(Sorry, should watch better.) He signed out as he looked at her in bemusement. She merely watched before letting herself huff in apparent annoyance.

(It's fine, just please be more careful. Can not hear.) Shizune watched as he nodded, clearly understanding what she was saying. This was when she actually took him in, his brown hair, light beard and pale skin. He was very obviously not Japanese, having more in common with her cousins then with herself. Interesting...

(My fault, busy day, see) He answered as he began to eye the shelves, his mind obviously half on her and half on his job. She approved. Shizune watched as his eyes wandered back to her, a small smile and a light blush painting his features.

(Do you need any help, Miss...?) He was fishing, she knew, recognizing the look as any female worth their salt did. But she couldn't help the small twitch of her lips, he reminded her of a more confident and possibly competent Hisao, Hisao certainly never learned sign language. Even with the time he spent helping the Student council in the latter part of the year... Shizune forced such thoughts from her mind and pulled out her phone, quickly typing out her name and showing it to him. She couldn't help but chuckle inwardly as his eyes lit up and his lips mouthed her name.

(That name pretty, my name...) He signed before handing back her phone after typing into it quickly. Glancing at the screen, it spelled in English "Sam". She couldn't help the small urge within her chest telling her how cute that was. It was almost like a western romance. A simplistic western name on a adorably handsome young man, bumps into the unsuspecting heroine at the store.

(It's a pleasure Sam, please take care of me) She signed playfully as she tapped her phone, switching it to her shopping list. Might as well make use of the opportunity...

* * *

(If you need anything else, please call me...) Sam signed as she hefted the now full basket in her arm, though this only caused her to look at him coyly. Flipping her hands in a quick combination that roughly came out to be:

(How can I do so if I don't have your number?) Mostly, sue her, she had one of her arms full with a basket of groceries. But judging by the shy and slightly triumphant smile that now adorned his face he got the gist of it. Handing out her phone, he clicked his against hers, the screens flashing as they exchanged info. Her smile only becoming even more the definition of coy/pleasure she turned on her heel, humming off key to herself. She wondered when he'd get the guts to call her...

* * *

Turned out it'd only take half a week, and to her credit, she answered. Shizune was rather rightly annoyed with how long it took, her cheeks puffed out just at the thought of how a cute boy could take so long to call a girl who all but threw herself at him. Truly, the nerve of some people.

But that was then, now she was on her way to the date she set up with him, it was after all a good distraction from how stressful her Masters thesis was coming, she hadn't needed one to go into business but... she would not stoop to not being as thorough as possible.

It was only a little ways away from her apartment in Tokyo, a quick train ride away from Tokyo U and the store they had met at was only a couple of blocks on the way to the train station. Today however, she wanted to enjoy the nice spring weather and grill the ever leaving hell out of her new amusement for an hour or two.

Shizune came to a stop at where they agreed to meet, a small grove in the local park. She sat down and crossed her legs under the long blue dress she wore, taking in the scenic park around her. Ignoring the rising buildings all around her, it was Tokyo after all, and merely watched the trees shift in the afternoon light. Motes of seeds dancing upon the air, dragonflies flittering among the shadows, it was truly a beautiful sight.

Tap tap, her concentration broke upon the finger touching her shoulder. Rolling her head upon her shoulders she glanced up and let a small smirk form. He was eyeing her and the way her dress showed off her chest, good boy.

(Hello Sam, enjoying the view?) Her hands danced in great amusement as he flushed and looked away, his eyes studying their surroundings with new found intent. Pursuing her lips, Shizune reached up and poked his belly.

(Are they that bad?) Huffing she crossed her arms, pushing her breasts up, oh how she missed messing with guys. Hisao and Misha certainly proved amusing later in their friendship.

Shizune watched as he quickly hopped over the bench and begin to sign ferociously,

(They're beautiful. You're beautiful. ... You're messing with me.) It wasn't a question, she laughed with a roll of her shoulders.

(I like you already.) Hopping up, she walked forward and glanced over her shoulder at him before continuing on. The look of shock made her day.

(You're still in Uni?)

(Yes, master in business.)

(Impressive, have degree in business myself.)

(Work at grocery store?)

(Manager) The smugness was obvious.

(Impressive, hope to become CEO one day.)

(Where?)

(Anywhere. It's the challenge after all)

(Impressive) He mimicked, cute.

(Oh I know I am)

(Yes... Obviously) Sarcasm while signing, and he calls her impressive. She says as much.

(Practice.) He signs simply, oh boy, he's humble. She could never decide if she liked that or not.

(Why?)

(Best friend growing up, deaf, did my part) Her gaze now lingered on him. Oh.

(That's... That's impressive.) What could she say to that. Quickly coming up with something to do, she signed.

(Pool?)

(Swimming?) She shook her hands in a mocking manner.

(No, billiards.) What kind of man would want to go swimming in early spring, unless it was a hot spring. But that was most certainly not a first date sorta of thing.

Entering the small underground bar a couple of blocks away, she pulled her jacket off, letting her form fitting dress speak for herself. Shizune, of course, never looked back to get his reaction, she knew what it would be to a tee. She was, after all, a master of control and controlling men was something she could do in her sleep.

(Let's make this interesting!)

(What do you mean?) She rolled her eyes, seriously?

(A bet. You win, you get something, I win I get something.)

(Alright, what are the terms?) She watched him watch her as she grabbed a cue stick.

(You win, we go on a second date. I win, you buy me dinner later this week.) Either way they'd be going on a second date but this game would determine who controlled it. And by the way his eyes narrowed he understood. Good, she wouldn't dream of sleeping with someone without a lick of sense.

* * *

She smirked triumphantly as the waiter set down their meal. It was now a week after their first date. Shizune had won their little competition, he obviously had not been well versed in billiards, shame on him. But it had netted her a second date and a free dinner of her choosing.

(You're doing this on purpose!) Shizune had chosen a rather expensive restaurant that she hadn't gone too in a long time. And much to her amusement, Sam saw right through her.

(Why, no idea what you mean...) Her hands fluttered to signify trailing off. Very advanced stuff there, she snickered within her head, moving a hand to hide her smirk.

Which only grew as he rolled his eyes at her, taking a bite of his Ebi Tempura. She didn't know why he was complaining, every morsel was well worth the price. She was quite enjoying her sashimi, thank you very much.

(Are you from Tokyo?) He signed between eating and drinking, his eyes focused on her rather then the food, rather intently. Shizune had to admit, it was a rather... intense stare. Her cheeks found a dusting of red as she answered.

(No, Osaka originally) She took a sip of her sake in an attempt to take her mind off his gaze.

(Came here for Tokyo U, only the best.) She puffed up proudly, even as she cursed him lightly in her head. Only she should have such a penetrating stare.

(Where are you from?) Turnabout is fair play.

(The UK, Bristol to be precise... if you know where that is.) Ironically, thanks to her cousins, she sort of did. Making such known she enjoyed the look of suppressed surprise.

(How did you come here?) Shizune would admit that she was rather curious as to how someone ends up halfway across the world to manager a mere grocery store.

(Worked retail, got offered a promotion if I moved here and ran store.) He signed out, explaining his circumstances as best he could, even she could tell that while he knew his sign language he was a little out of practice even now.

(Good, you have ambition, I approve.) And she did, watching the rosy color flood his cheeks made her feel all warm and satisfied inside. Oh boy, if she wasn't careful she could actually fall for him...

(Thank you for dinner, it was quite nice.) She playfully told him, even as he looked at his wallet forlornly. Seeing what could only be exaggerated sorrow upon his face, she stepped closer and placed a single finger upon his chin, forcing him to look at her.

And with a blink of an eye, she pressed her lips against his, enjoying the dusky smell of his aura and the hunt of soy upon his lips. Quickly backing up she grinned a cocky smile.

(Good night, see you next time!) And she was off, offer them a taste and they'll always come back for more.

* * *

The third date wasn't anything special compared to the first two but it was a strong milestone that led to their first time together. Shizune had just finished a major review of her Masters thesis, her mentor commenting that she was close to having a finished product. Almost skipping as she left the office, she strode fourth. At first she hadn't really thought about where she was going to go, just knowing how elated she was. It wasn't until she arrived at the grocery store that she knew who it was she really wanted to see, it only took finding him to truly realize what her intentions were.

With a confident stride, that drew stares from all the men around her, she brought herself up behind him.

Tap tap tap. She could see him turn around, his lips moving before he realized who it was. Watching in slow motion as his hands began to move, she pounced, all reserve gone as she was overcome with passion. If she could hear, she would have heard the unified gasps that came from all around them.

They parted, both staring at each other, Sam in shock, her in wanton desire.

(Alone.) She snapped out and with a pleased grin, she followed him as he led her towards the back offices. Once the door closed, she began her aggressive negotiations.

Once more his hands tried to question her as she locked the door behind her but she had no patience for pretense. She needed him...

* * *

She needed him, she realized later that evening as she lounged naked upon his bed, she needed him, had ignored contacting anyone with the good news just so she could feel him against her. To feel his hands upon her, to celebrate the coming milestone in her life. The break away that would untether her upon the world and she had merely tethered herself to something else. Her gaze slipped to the sleeping figure next to her.

Shizune realized she might have over done it. But his passion had matched hers once she had explained, her joy had become his own, her need had become his own. And as she watched him sleep a small part of her was gone, gone in a way she never thought would happen after Hisao... She needed Sam more then she needed anything else...

* * *

It just slipped out. She hadn't really been thinking about it, Shizune possibly merely accepted it and that was why it slipped out.

(I love you.) Shizune didn't exclaim it, she didn't pick some romantic moment like some gushy romance manga.

It happened while the two of them were head deep in work. She was finishing her thesis, papers surrounding her in an organized mess. He was going over reports, it was almost the end of the year and he had to close out the fiscal responsibilities of the store he managed. But it was this serene moment, as the two of them worked around each other, without sound or a single communication. They both understood, they both worked so well together. It was amazing to her, she was certain that once he realized it, Sam would be just as amazed.

She felt her lips twitch in amusement as his pen fell from his hand, his eyes snapping from the most simple but most meaningful gesture in sign language, to her eyes. Slowly he mouthed the same thing back to her.

"I love you too..." She didn't hear it of course, but Shizune could read lips easily and she felt her heart race as his hands followed with the same meaning, flashing over and over again.

As papers flew off the table and she mounted it, him joining her without hesitation.

She needed him, no, she loved him and right here on this table where just moments ago they moved in perfect sync. They moved in perfect sync once more.

Shizune loved Sam more then she'd probably ever understand.

* * *

Shizune shook her head in exasperation, from the look on her fiancé's face she can only imagine what vitriol her father was sprouting. Her father was a harsh man, one broken by her mothers death and the way his brother had changed from their youth. She could only draw a parallel from how her uncle had found solace in a foreigner and here she had gone and fallen for a gaijin man.

Both men stopped, Sam quailing, her father frothing as they both heard her strangled laughter. So unlike the normal sound, they both stared in shock before she strode forward and hugged her father before grabbing the hand of her lover.

(You're both idiots.) The look on her fathers face was quite amusing and the fact Sam merely shook his head, sharing in her amusement, made her love him even more. Even if Shizune knew his amusement was caused by her and not her fathers nonplussed shock.

Sam would soon be family and she'd be damned if her father didn't approve and allow it. Affixing Jigoro with a malice filled glare took the fight right out of him.

"Just like her mother..." He muttered, fool, as if she didn't see that. People always forgot about lip reading. Idiots.

* * *

Shizune felt something shift, the pale moonlight illuminating her fuzzy vision. It was still night or far too early in the morning. But feeling the hand upon her stomach, filled with life, awoke her. She moved as little as she could to see what was happening and she couldn't stop the small smile that over came her. Warmth filled her chest as she watched Sam look down upon her. It only seemed like yesterday that they have moved in together and she had caught him watching her sleep. This appeared to be a habit of his, even more so since she had started to show the fruits of his efforts upon her poor poor...

Shizune couldn't finish the thought, she couldn't even count the number of times they dominated each other over the years. She was no frail wall flower.

Glancing back up at him as she shook her less then innocent thoughts away, she felt the familiar sense of warmth fill her as he bent down and pressed his lips to her torso. It was unbelievably adorable.

Reaching over, Shizune ran her hand through his hair, his eyes meeting hers. A spark of something more passed between them, as it often did and she accepted him into her arms.

Soon she would be a mother and Sam, her adorable husband would be a father. She thought back on how they first met and to herself, she admitted it was probably her fault that they'd bumped into each other. And she was proud. That moment of inattention led to happiness she never knew she'd feel, to support she never knew she needed. She would be an amazing mother, she would be CEO of some lucky company and she will live to make this man know how amazing he was...

(I love you)

(Love you too)

(Love you more)

(Impossible)

(...)

(...)

(...)

(...)

(...)

(...)

(...)

(...)

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Silver**


End file.
